fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jarod
Jarod (ジェルド, Jeld) is the commander of the Occupation Army in Daein, during Begnion's rule over them. He is first seen killing a Begnion soldier for not catching the Dawn Brigade and later killing three citizens out of the body of citizens that blocked the Begnion soldiers from chasing the Dawn Brigade (They stood down immediately). He answers only to Numida, one of the most powerful senators in Begnion. Once empress Sanaki heard about the situation in Daein, Numida betrayed Jarod, pinning all the blame on Jarod. After hearing this, he decided to make a "last stand" and tried to kill Daein's only hope - Micaiah. However before he strikes, the Black Knight warps infront of Micaiah, protecting her. After being, aparently, struck down, it is revealed that Alder, a firm believer in Jarod, took the blow for him, which killed him. Alder stated before he passed on that although Jarod participated in inhumane acts and did unbearably cruel things, he (Alder) always sensed that Jarod wasn't all evil and that there was a kindred spirit buried beneath him (Jarod). The Black Knight then refuses to strike at Jarod again, stating that his "sword is not made for killing those who will not raise their weapons". He is killed in Nevassa, in Daein Keep when the Daein Liberation Army takes control over Nevassa back after Jarod remorselessly destroys Nevassa as one last act of defiance. He is well known for the motivating speech given to the soldiers defending Daein Keep. “Listen up, all of you. This is our last chance to die as we've lived. As proud soldiers of the empire. If we survive this fight, imprisonment and a hushed-up execution await us. If we run from this fight, dishonor and pursuit will dog our miserable days. So I say, let's give those Daein curs a fight to remember, and let the glory of our deaths light our way! We've lived as proud soldiers of the empire! Let us die as proud soldiers of the empire! Now GO!” —Jarod's last speech to his army Special Moves Light Wave: Charge Back then Forward + Punch. Jarod jumps spins a bit then swings his spear left releasing a wave of energy that slides across the floor at his opponent. One Hand Thrust: Quarter-Circle Back + Punch. Jarod takes his spear into one hand and thrusts forward 4 times. If all four hit the opponent will be knocked away. Jumping Spear: Dragon Punch Motion + Punch. Jarod jumps up into the air as if he were doing a shoryuken but faces the screen and moves his spear in 3 fast circles as he jumps up. Sky Charge:Charge Down then Up + Kick. Jarod touches the ground a bit then jumps high off the screen. The opponent may think Jarod killed himself by lauching himself into space but Jarod really charges downward with his spear downward to cut his opponent. Death Dance:2 Quarter Circle Forward + Punch. Jarod takes his spear behind shouting "Now to put you out of my misery!" then begins to swing his spear violently around. He ends his fast auto-combo with a downward then an upward swing. Windmill Spear:2 Quarter Circle Back + Punch. Jarod holds his spear up in front of himself then says "Nowhere for you to run! Time to die!" then begins to spin his spear around in a fast circle and slowly moves the weapon to his right side then begins to move his spinning weapon to his left side at a fast pace and spins forward stopping with his still spinning spear in front of him. Alder's Spirit:2 Light Punch then Back + Light Kick and Strong Punch. Jarod strikes a pose with his spear and runs to his opponent. If he connects he knocks his opponent to the ground and the spirit of Alder appears before Jarod wielding a sword. Jarod thanks Alder's ghost for coming to aid and just before the opponent gets back up, Jarod and Alder charge at the opponent with their weapons ready and begin to slash rapidly at the opponent several times before ending the attack by cutting right through the opponent leaving the opponent to collapse. Alder's spirit flies up as Jarod thanks him for his help. Category:Characters Category:Villains